Various types of protective coveralls are known for use in protecting the wearer of the coveralls from hazards including hot and/or corrosive chemicals, flame, molten metals, steam and the like. One such type of coveralls used for protection against hot and/or corrosive chemicals includes a one-piece suit for the body, arms and legs and a separate, removable headgear worn together with the one-piece suit. Protective gloves which are capable of providing generally the same protection as the suit are typically worn with the suit.
Coveralls of this type, which have been found to be particularly effective in providing protection, have a laminated construction with a generally continuous outer shell of woven aramid fabric covered by a liquid impervious layer which is a barrier to the liquids to be encountered. The coveralls also include an inner liner which increases protection against high temperature conditions and which may also include additional barrier layers. A particularly effective type of liner has been found to be a multilayer thermally insulating liner fabricated from at least one layer of low density nonwoven fabric fastened to a woven fabric.
In such coveralls, it typically is difficult to provide necessary ventilation and mobility without adversely affecting protection afforded by the liquid impervious barrier layer in the coveralls. Consequently, a cooling air system which uses air supplied from a source of pressurized air is provided in the interior of the coveralls. However, even with a cooling air system, adequate air circulation is difficult to achieve and it is particularly difficult to ventilate the armpit and crotch areas. Although a general solution to the ventilation problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,112 (Lewis, Jr. et al.), it is also important that the wearer be able to reach overhead while wearing the ventilated coveralls.
Clearly, what is needed is a protective garment that does not have the problems and deficiencies inherent in the prior art. To this end, the applicants have discovered a solution to the aforementioned mobility problem wherein ventilated openings under the wearer's armpit are adapted to allow the wearer to reach overhead. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the drawings and the detailed description of the invention which hereinafter follow.